The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Video game racing car simulators are known in the art. A typical racing car simulator includes a stationary base frame, a seat, and a plurality of actuators. The plurality of actuators are connected to the seat to apply force on the seat to move and tilt the seat for simulating sitting in a driver's seat of a racing car when playing video game racing car simulations. In the typical racing car simulator, however, only the seat is movable and the base frame is stationary. Another typical racing car simulator may have four actuators located at each of the four corners of a platform, thereby providing full motion to a typical simulator. The typical racing car simulator generally does not include a door or a car ceiling and thus does not look like a real car. Even if the door and the car ceiling are mounted to enclose the car seat, the simulator is the stationary type. Therefore, the virtual reality experience is still lacking in the typical racing car simulators.